Kindly Nurse
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, who forces himself to be blind to the negatives of the world, doesn't realize that way of thinking will his undoing. He begins doing D-ranked missions to earn some extra ryo. His first proves to be the most life changing, as he finds himself in the clutches of Aimi Hikara, a woman who spots her prey. She sinks her fangs in him, now watch as the venom spreads.


A/N: I've had this idea for months, but I could never start it off right. But after much thought I've finally found the right way to start. Normally I hate, _despise, _doing canon Naruto. I hate everything about him, honestly. I hate his attitude, I hate his ideals, I hate his naivety, but most of all I hate his blind loyalty. His entire character is unrealistic to the core. Let me back up my hate with reasoning, shall we? His attitude is the exact opposite of someone who went through hateful looks, being treated like a pariah by everyone around him, and being ignored his for 12 years.

Now even if the village does not attack him and beat him for his demon **(Reading the following paragraph below)**, he would still undergo negative psychological effects from his harsh treatment. Adults are more mature and could restrain themselves, but kids are not. They would see how he is viewed and would either not bother would him, or pick on him by hitting or teasing; after all if you can't beat'em, join'em. He would likely be quiet, anti-social and _would not _want to attract attention to himself. Next is his attitude. There is no way in hell he would be a happy go lucky idiot with dreams of protecting those that hate his very existence. He wouldn't be screaming he wanted to protect everyone just because. Yes, he would want to protect his friends, that I can agree with, but he would see the world with in a darker light, and have trust issues as well as problems building friendly relationships. His ideal of becoming Hokage in order to make the people like him is incredibly stupid. Even if that did happen, the people would still hate him, and most likely go against him as much as they could. Hell a rebellion would most likely happen in order to get the demon from leadership. His naivety is _incredibly _illogical. When children are growing, there minds adapt to their surroundings. Meaning Naruto will basically treat them the same as he is a treated by ignoring them or hating them. He would find ways to survive that might be deemed wrong by our standards. His loyalty is just… fuck I'm getting pissed off just thinking about this shit. He is loyal to those that hates him, goes out of his way to help a best friend that tried to _kill _him, and he still idealizes the guy that ruined his life, never mind the fact that it's his father.

**(**and trust me they would. You may not want to believe it, I certainly don't, but it would happen. Look at history, 'witches' were burned at the stake, burned _alive _for being accused of witchcraft. Virgins were sacrificed to satisfy their Gods. Shit an entire country was brainwashed into believing Jews were lesser beings and the result was over 6,000,000 deaths of a specific race/religion. What do you _think _would happen if the people saw an _actual _living, breathing, evil demon destroying their home and killing their family being sealed inside of weak and defenseless boy? The fact that they _know _beyond a shadow of a doubt that the thing that tried to destroy their home and killed their families was sealed inside of a _boy, _weak and defenseless, was right in front of them, do you honestly believe that they, some not all, would just sit back and not be angered in the slightest? Honestly, all of us can say we would _never _be like that if we were in their situations. But think about it, please think about it. Even if you wouldn't hurt him, can you _honestly _say that you would care what happened to him? Can you say that you would stand up for him, the holder of the being that killed your wife/son/parents/daughter/_entire family, _or your wife and baby at the hospital or home, infant days or months old, and you just saw them yesterday? Can you say you would be the bigger person and not hate him and look at him with distain, even a little? I know I can't. I wouldn't assault him physically, but I wouldn't give a shit if he died or was hurt, hell I'd probably be happy that the demon got what it deserved. I want to say I would feel guilty after, and I think I would, but you don't know until you're there. Even though I see him in front of me, a boy who hasn't even reached his teens, I would probably force myself to say "it killed your family" in order to assure myself I am not in the wrong, and I shouldn't feel guilty.**)**

Now that you know why I hate canon Naruto, know that I will try my best to stick to him. As much as I don't want to, using retard Naruto is more interesting than using realistic Naruto, sense realistic Naruto would be more cautious. If you guys are still reading this after that rant, which I will admit was a hate rant, then know that this story will contain pedophilia, though with an older OC woman. Please know that I still believe it is wrong even for a female (not if it happened to me of course). At first I didn't think much of it, thinking the kid was lucky bastard. That was years ago, before my nephew was born. Now that I am older and more mature, I realize it is not as ok as I once thought. I love my nephew to death, and I wish a bitch WOULD put her filthy hands on him, I would surely be a trial for some kind of charge, of course I would have faith in my peers that they would see things my way. Now that my rant is done, lets explain how things will go down.

This isn't a story that will glorify the sex between and older woman and a child, it will be a realistic take on it (at least I hope so). This woman is a predator who spotted her prey, a naïve, innocent, and way too trusting boy. I am not a psychiatrist, but I will try my best to fo through the psychological effects of what such will relations will do to Naruto. Some of you may call me a sick twisted bastard, but I care not for your negative opinions. I want positive comments and constructive criticism. I will not delete flames though, I'm too lazy to bother. Now that I have finished the longest Author's Note ever, let the story begin…

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Kyuubi, was currently heading towards the Hokage tower to ask for another D-Rank mission. Even an idiot like him realized how useful they were, especially for an orphan who unfortunately has the hate of almost everyone in the village. They hate him because of the demon he holds, which doesn't make any sense. He basically saved their lives and yet they still scorn him. I'm getting off topic. Naruto just graduated the academy and was officially apart of Kakashi Hatake's Team 7 along with Sakura Haruno, his crush and "future lover" and Sasuke Uchiha, a major dick. He couldn't stand that asshole with his "better than thou" attitude. Naruto could most literally see the stick sticking out of his ass. Why does his beautiful Sakura-chan like an asshole like that he'll never know. Just thinking about Sakura got him in good spirits. His crush is the most prettiest (grammar mistake intentional) girl in the whole world. She's nice, pretty, and has a great personality. He knew that she'll eventually come to realize how cool he is and then he'll be one step closer to being Hokage with a beauty by his side. With a smile on his face he walked into the Hokage's office and immediately shouted, "Hey! Give me a mission old man!"

Hiruzen's eye twitched in annoyance. "Naruto, good morning, I thought even you would know that a genin can't get a mission by himself, especially without his team. They are far too dangerous." Hiruzen loved the boy dearly, but even he thought that maybe the boy was retarded, even with having a demon to repair his ba rain.

"I'm not talking about super awesome dangerous missions that I will be doing in a few weeks, I'm talking about a D-ranked mission." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"A D-rank mission? But…why? I thought you found them horrible, they weren't fit for someone of your caliber, and they were just plain stupid. Why would you want one now?"

"Well I thought with the extra missions I'd be able to pay for my own bills. I hate having you pay them since I can take care of myself now. I have to start now, right? I _am _going to be Hokage." Said Naruto. Hiruzen smiled at the boy. It seems like Naruto is starting to learn responsibility, even if he has a long way to go.

"Yes Naruto, you are right. I am glad you are learning to act more mature. I do in fact have a mission I believe will have no problem with. You must go to a…Hikara Aimi. She requires assistance in unpacking and organizing her home she just moved into. Don't complain about anything. She can deduct your pay if your results are inefficient."

"Don't worry old man! I'll do my best!"

Aimi Hikara sighed again for the umpteenth time today. Working as a nurse was a very tiring job. Her recent break up with her boyfriend just added to the stress she was feeling. The asshole had been cheating on her for Kami knows how long with some **slut, **and now she finds herself getting kicked out of **their **home. Fucking prick! Her mother told her he was bad news, warned her countless times, but nooooooo! Jin was manly! Jin was tough and wasn't scared of anything! Jin was sexy bad boy! Jin is a fucking jerk that's what! And now… now she's by herself with all this shit to unpack. Well, at least she filed a request for a mission for help. Nothing like using others to do work for you. She heard a knock at her door. _'That must be the little team of brats.' _She went to the door to greet the little bastards, and was surprised to see just one little bastard. She was even more surprised to see _who _he was.

"Hi. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage. I'm here to help you with your junk." Said Naruto bluntly. He may have spoke with confidence on the outside, but on the inside he was nervous and a little fearful. He knew the result of having the door slammed in his face was risky, but he had to make some money. He didn't like depending on the old man for help. He hoped with the odds against him that this woman wasn't like the rest of the villagers.

Aimi looked at Naruto with curiosity clearly written on her face along with a little disdain. She was surprised at his appearance. She didn't _hate _him, but she didn't necessarily feel sorry for him either. Her father and uncle died in the attack, the both of them going to the bar they visited frequently. She wasn't stupid though. She knew he wasn't the demon that killed them. If he was the village would have been destroyed long ago for how he's been treated. He doesn't glare or return the hate, rather he shrugs it off and smiles. She wasn't a psychiatrist, but she just _knew _the kid had have some problems. Nobody lives through what he's been through and comes out happy-go-lucky. Whatever it was she didn't give a crap. He's here to do her job for her and that's that.

"Come on in, kid. I'll tell you what you have to do and where to put everything." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to have to deal with another hateful villager. Now that he got a good look at her, he noticed just how pretty she was; the way her brown hair stopped mid-back. He noticed her brown eyes and how they held no contempt for him. He noticed she wore a nurse's uniform, and blushed when he saw her flawless thighs as she walked away. The way her black thigh highs griped her finely shaped legs was truly a sight. He saw how her uniform shirt squeezed her D-Cup breast and stared, only for a moment. _'No! I like Sakura-chan! She's the one for me...' _he thought, perhaps trying to convince himself.

"Now I want you to take the boxes marked "Aimi" to my room and just leave them there. I'll handle those since there are personal things in there. Everything else you can take them to where the boxes say they go and sort them out, ya know like 'bathroom', kitchen' that kind of stuff. Make sure they're organized. If you need help with anything just knock on my door. I'm sure you know my name from the scroll. Get to work." And with that she left her room. Normally Naruto didn't care about what others say or think about him, but the way she said 'Get to work' made a word cross his mind.

'_Bitch.' _He began to get to work, totally forgetting his newly acquired technique, shadow clone jutsu.

-Hours later-

'_Finally I'm finished! And man was it hot in here. She could have at least came out to offer me something to drink.' _Thought an irritated Naruto. He was currently shirtless and sweating like mad. He did what he was told and organized everything as best as he could. If she didn't like how he did it, he didn't give a crap. He was standing in front of her door and prepared to knock when he heard her loud breathing. He concluded she was sleeping and being a young boy was never even taught what manners were, decided to walk in without knocking. He saw the boxes were still how he left them and turned towards the bed. He froze at what he saw. She was indeed sleeping, but that wasn't what caused him to freeze. He froze at what she was wearing, or lack thereof. She wore a light green nightgown that didn't leave anything to the imagination. And that's it. Nothing else. He could clearly see her nipples through the gown. _'Man are those things huge!'_ He blushed deeply at the sight and felt his pants tighten. Incredibly embarrassing. He decided it was best he leave and come back the next day to get his payment, only to trip on one of the boxes. He cursed a multitude of curses in his head and hoped with every fiber of his being that she hadn't woken up. It would be really awkward if she did.

"What are you doing in my room?"

'_Fucking Shit!' _Naruto wasn't much of a cusser, but now it seemed to be a very appropriate time to do so. "I-I was, uh, I was coming to ask for my payment."

"You're weren't trying to do anything to me in my sleep, were you?" accused Aimi. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"NO! I wasn't!"

"Then why are you shirtless?"

"It was hot!" he said with desperation in his voice.

"Then why do you have a boner?" She smirked. Naruto stammered in his reply.

"I-I… uh… it just happened! You were sleeping and I came in and you were still sleeping and I saw what you wearing and…" he trailed off. "I swear I wasn't trying anything!" Aimi found his reaction very humorous. She took notice of how well he was in shape. He wasn't steroid ripped, but he had impressive muscles and a forming pack on his stomach. She saw his bulge in his pants and was _slightly_ ashamed to say she wanted to see the whole thing. Maybe having a demon in his gut helped him in that department. That got her thinking...maybe…

"Alright, come here. I'll give you your payment." Naruto remained where he was. "What's wrong?" His eyes shifted nervously around the room and it looked like he was trying his best to avoid her gaze while scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, well, you kinda have… no… bra on." Aimi sighed.

"Oh bring your butt over here! It's not like I'll bite your face off, we're both human." As much as he tried, he couldn't stop his eyes from widened at the comment. He knew that the statement was normal, a nonchalant statement. But that one statement, as much as he didn't want to admit it, had a big impact on him. After being called a demon by almost everyone in the village, after being demonized for things he didn't do, for things he'd _never_ do, after being called a loser and being talked down to by his peers, he was finally called human. You knew he shouldn't take it beyond what it was intended to mean, but he couldn't help it. She, a total stranger, called him human. A human being. Memories of the mental and emotional torment he has gone through and continues to go through plagues his mind. It takes all his strength to not break down right then and there. Funny how he never felt the need to cry after all the cruel things said and done to him, and yet now he has to force himself not to just because of a simple statement. Not wanting to say anything, afraid he'd choke on his own words; he walked mindlessly towards the woman. Naruto, realized what he was doing, immediately forced his close eyes and forced a smile on his face.

Aimi was puzzled at what she saw. After she finished speaking, she saw his eyes widen for a short time. Being a nurse, she had experience reading peoples expressions and emotions. What she saw made her smile on the inside and think _'Hook, line, and sinker.' _She saw shock, bewilderment, desperation, and last but certainly not least, the thing that was the most powerful emotion of all, the thing that inspired nations, the thing that no one could live without, the thing that could make or break a person, the thing that was dangerous and in this case, it was. What she saw… was hope. That is what sealed the deal and what she would use to take advantage of the situation. She smiled outwardly at his effort to cover up his inner turmoil. She firmly believed now more than ever that the eyes are a gateway to the soul, and because of that she could now ensnare him in her trap.

She reached for her purse which was on the nightstand next to her bed and pulled out the correct amount of ryo. She sat upright on the side of her bed and reached her hand out to give it to him. He grabbed it, but looked at Aimi in confusion when she didn't let go. She merely smiled at him before leaning forward kissing him. Naruto's mind went blank as the gears stopped turning in his head. He was shocked at the sudden action and opened his mouth to protest, only for Aimi to slide her tongue She explored his mouth, finding he tasted of ramen. She enjoyed it and after about 8 seconds broke the kiss. She watched with amusement the dazed look on his face as his mouth was open in shock. "Now run along you and remember to lock the door. Come back anytime if you want to talk." He nodded his head slowly and like a zombie walked out of the room.

Aimi knew better than to force herself on him. No matter what kind of person you are, naturally change is a slow process, especially a sudden shocking action like what she did. If she went all the way, the results could have be bad. People adjust slowly to events. Besides, it was better this way. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long. He'll come back like a lost puppy, maybe questioning why she did it, or perhaps wanting more displays of affections he never got. Either way she knew he'd be back. All she had to do now was play the waiting game.

Naruto walked home on autopilot. He decided to go to the Hokage's office tomorrow to officially confirm his completed mission. He'd just make up an excuse saying he was to tired to deliver right after the mission. His mind was entirely in another place at the moment. Millions of questions bounced around in his skull, most of them beginning with why. He was very confused at the moment, and he hated the feeling. Everything in his life was simple. Wake up, get hateful glares, go to team meetings, do stupid D-rank mission with stupid team, go home, repeat. But now just because of one mission his mind was on cloud 9. Why did she do it? He was a demon, at least in the eyes of the villagers, so why did she do… _that? _Why him, of all people? Everyone saw him as a loser, idiot, dead-last, of course she must have heard of how he behaved in the village, terrorizing people with his pranks. So the question is… why? Before he knew it he was at his home, a crappy run-down apartment, mostly because of the 'kind' villagers who decided to 'decorate' his home in curses, profanities, and broken things. Right now he didn't pay any mind to it, his mind still in shock at what happened today.

-The Next Day-

The day went on as normal for Naruto. Go to team, do D-rank mission, go home. At least that's what was supposed to happen. Naruto requested for another D-ranked mission, not wanting to quit after the first day. He did it, got less pay then the actually amount stated, and went to the tower to confirm it was completed. He left out the deduction of pay, not wanting to cause trouble for anyone, and headed home. If that was the case, why was he at the door of Aimi? He didn't even realize he was heading this way. He thought of turning back and heading home like he originally wanted too, but he couldn't. _'Should I knock?' _He knew he probably shouldn't, what happened yesterday was nothing. It meant nothing. It couldn't have meant anything, he was a demon, according to the villagers, so why would anyone want anything to do with him? But he couldn't stop himself.

…'knock'…'knock'…'knock'…

He knocked with a sweaty palm, hoping she wouldn't answer. He was nervous, and wanted this to be over and done. He had to question her, find out why she… kissed him. His breathing stalled when he heard the door knob being turned and the door opened. There she stood in all her beautiful glory. "Can I help you?" she asked him. What was he to say? He looked around, clearly nervous.

"You…you said I could… you said I could come by if I wanted to talk." Aimi raised an eyebrow.

"I did? Hmmmm…. I guess I did. Come on in, I'll be with you in a minute." She held the door open for him and closed it when he entered. She gestured him to follow her to her room, which he nervously complied to do. She told him to sit down, stay put and left. She later came back with glasses of what looked like lemonade. She sat them down on the night stand. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, as if she had no idea. Naruto couldn't meet her gaze, so he settled for the delicious looking glass of lemonade.

'_Come on Naruto, you've been in worse situations than this! Just come out and say it!' _"I want to talk about the… kiss." He said with a blush. Aimi smiled at him sweetly, on the outside. On the inside, she had a grin that would make Orochimaru proud. Much like a lion smiling about dinner.

"What about it? You didn't like it?"

"NO! I mean yes! No wait! What I mean is... why did you do it? I'm sure you know who I am and what I hold." He said with a frown.

"Yes, I do. And?" Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Then why?" Aimi smiled at the boy.

"Because I wanted to. Is there a problem with that?"

"…No, there isn't. It's just that, well, I'm…me. And you're… you." Dammit! He was babbling on like an idiot now.

"And what does that mean?" Naruto's nervousness was quickly being replaced with impatience and anger at her stupid fucking questions. The answers were obvious!

"You know what I mean." He growled. Aimi smiled on the inside, she had him right where she wanted him.

"What DO you mean?" Naruto was quickly growing sick of the games. She was toying with him now.

"You know what I mean! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, demon of Konaha! The beast that destroyed half of Konoha, killed hundreds of people! I deserve to be dead for what happened, right?! You're just like everybody else, you stupid bitch! You're just toying with me like everyone else does for your own sick enjoyment!" he paused for a moment. "You don't care about me. No one does. Not even the old man. If he did I'm sure he could do more to protect more." He laughed bitterly. "He just does enough to keep his little weapon alive. That's all he sees me as, I'm sure of it." His voice began to crack as tears poured from his eyes. "...Why? Why does everyone hate me? I found out a few weeks ago and... now all I want to know is why was I the one chosen? Out of all the children born that day why me? I know it's a selfish thing to say but I wish it wasn't me. I wish someone else was chosen, not me. The pain is just too much… the loneliness. I hate the 4th for what he did to me. I know I shouldn't, it was to save the village but… I just can't help it. My life is hell because of him, it's his fault. I just… hate it so much!" he began to sob uncontrollably.

Aimi pulled him into her chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he cried his eyes out. "Shhh… it's gonna be okay. I'm here with you. It'll be alright." She whispered. On the inside she was proud of herself. It was only a matter of time before she had complete control over him. She questioned herself on why she was doing this in the first place. Her answer? It felt good to be in control and plus it was fun. Pretty soon he'll be eating out of her hands, that is if she played her cards right. He was a very fragile boy, and she was going to fix him. But now was not the time, after all it was only the beginning of the story. She could not what for the climax, however, both literally and figuratively. She'll bide her time, and when the time is right, he'll be all hers. She smiled to herself at the thought.

After a while, she found that he fell asleep. Oh how she wanted to take a peak, just a small one. But she was a patient woman. She'll get what she wanted in due time, she was sure of it. With that final thought, she gently moved into the bed and began to make him comfortable. Nobody likes to sleep with pants and a jacket on? right. Especially with said items being jumpsuit. She placed him under the covers and decided to get sample. She herself decided to get comfortable, putting on her green gown and nothing else. For some reason she didn't really like sleeping with panties on, whatever. She got under the covers and cuddled with Naruto. Life has just gotten really interesting for her.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. If some of you still believe this is just another mindless sex story, then please, replace Aimi, a 22 year-old, and Naruto, a 12 year-old, with a man of the same age and little girl of the same age. What do you think now? I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, emotionally and mentally wise. She is clearly a predator who has found her prey, so if this isn't your cup of tea, then be gone from here. If it is, enjoy to your hearts content. It is unknown at this point in time if I will be doing time-skips to important events or not. I'm not trying to follow canon exactly, but I don't want to diverge too much either. After all Naruto being in some kind of relationship isn't really a ground breaking event that calls for change in the main story.

So, tell me what you think of the story, throw in suggestions or ideas if you want. Tell me what I should and shouldn't do if you feel you have to. Give me constructive criticism and what you did or didn't like and feel needs improvement. But most of all, how do you guys like Aimi? Was she too much of this or too little of that? Too vague in her intentions? And I hope I kept Naruto in character, as I stated earlier I don't like it much, so I hope you don't feel like I've change him to suit my own way of how he should should be shaped, because trust me, I didn't. And I'm not a review whore; I'm not going to discontinue this story just because I don't have 20 reviews on the first chapter, but if you can, please review. I like to hear opinions, be they negative or positive; lend me your words. One last thing, should I put this under Hurt/Comfort and/or Drama? I'm confused about under which of the two this story falls under. Or hell, should this fall under angst? If you are wonder why I didn't mention romance, well, it seems as though it's going to be pretty one-sided. No guarantees, I think as I type, so I don't have an official "plan" for this story. Is that good? Bad? I don't care that's how I write. Don't like it, deal with it! So, anyway…

Review Please…


End file.
